The Golden Lion King
by GreatPaladin
Summary: <html><head></head>we all know that the Regulus Nemea never changed to a new host, but what would happen if it did go to the new host and he was very connected to it, thanks to Regulus teaching him since he was born, who is he, he is Leo and he is the Golden Lion King and servant of Rias Gremory and the world will shack along with the Underworld with his roar and everyone will hear this.</html>


_**The Golden Lion King of Gremory**_

**Chapter 1: The Lion's Roar and the Dragon's Perversion**

**Author's Note: Hey guy's Paladin here again sorry for not updating my other stories but with College and my gran passing away things have been diffucult to try and get time so I am just writing this to try and keep you guys happy untill I can get the time to finish the other stories chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DXD or any other elements I might use, they all belong to their respected owners.**

"Character Speech"

_"Character thought"_

_'Flashback'_

**"Sacred Gear speach"**

_**"Sacred Gear Thought"**_

_**Time** **Skip**_

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

In the middle of a battle ground with bodies that looked human but some had pure gold bird-like wings that varied in numbers, these beings were known as Angels the children of the christian God, some of the other bodies had similar wings but they were pitch-black, these beings were known as Fallen Angels beings that were once Angels of Heaven but were cased down when they gave into their sinful desires be it Lust or Greed. The final set of bodies were the same as the Angel's and Fallen but instead of having bird-like wings their wings were more like bats, these beings are known as Devils born from the first one known as Lucifer, you must be wondering why there are so many bodies from the different supernatural beings well the answer is at the middle of the carnage was a man leaning on a regal battle-axe with the blade coming out of what looked to be a lions roaring head, coloured a deep burnt gold like the colour of a sun-rise, the man himself looked to be in his late twenties in battered and broken armour coloured a deep black with gold trimming, his hair was a hazel brown and it fell to his shoulders, his eyes couldn't be seen because his hair fell over his face casting a shadow obscuring his eyes, he was breathing was coming out in gasps as if he was barely able to get a breath.

The man slowly started losing his grip on the axe and started to fall forward and as he fell time seemed to slow as the words "Heh we had a good run Regulus but I can't go on any longer looks like my time is up, so I will be seeing you.. partner" in a soft tone almost like a whisper before time seemed to return to normal and he fell to the ground with a thud with a clank following as the axe clattered against the ground, there was a long gloomy silence on the field before a bright gold light shined from the axe and as it died down in place of it was large Lion easily the size of a tank it's fur and mane were the same colour as the axe which was a deep burnt gold. The Lion's molten gold eyes stared down at the dead man before a deep powerful voice spoke from it **"And I you Axel my friend I hope the journey to the next life is to your liking and know that I will never forget you" **and after the lion spoke its piece it reared its head back before a loud earth-shaking roar burst from it that would scare even the most battle hardened warrior but anyone could hear the sorrow in its tone.

**Time Skip**

Sharp molten gold eyes with slit pupils like a cat which had a feral like quality similar to that of a lion but anyone could see the power behind the eyes opened as the owner of the eyes raised from their bed swinging their legs around untill they sat up on their bed _"That was another one must have been Regulus's last host before me" _the person thought to themself before a powerful voice spoke **"Yes it was, Axel was my host before I moved to you, he was a powerful and skilled warrior and I would think he would say the same about you..Leo"** Regulus spoke to the person now known as Leo who gave a slight grin but it looked a bit feral in nature before he sighed and got up, Leo was 19 years old he was also very tall about 6ft 4inches and had a build even the most dedicated martial artist would be jealous of, Leo's build was made for a perfect mixture of speed and strength nether more than the other a perfect blend, Leo's skin was a deep bronze like he has spent all his life in the sun and his hair was long reaching the small of his back, it was wild and spike similar to that of a lion's mane its colour was deep burnt gold similar to Regulus's mane, Leo's face was sharp and refined but had a feral quality.

Leo knew he was different even when he was a small child he knew he was different, were other kids were thinking about new toys and games Leo was training his body to match those he saw in his dreams and as he got more dreams Leo started to duplicate what he saw gaining the people he saw's experience as he watched from their eyes, moved with their bodies, spoke with their mouths, male and female, noble and peasant, hero and villain, he saw it all and gained everything that made them great be it from evil or good, martial artist with un-named styles, battlemasters, blacksmiths, thieves, and more. Leo didn't care because while he experienced their lives and triumphs and failures, Leo knew that they didn't define who he was as a person and that only in time will he know what he will be and later when he reached the age of seven instead of another vision like always that night he finally saw the cause of his visions.

_'Flashback 12 years ago'_

_a 7 year old Leo opened his eyes which then widened in surprise because lining in front of him was the biggest lion he had ever seen easily larger than a van, the beast groaned as if it had just been woken up from it's slumber which instead of instilling fear Leo gained a feeling of nustaliga as if he knew the being in front of him for sometime. The beings eyes finally opened and stared at the Leo's __**"Ah we finally meet my host"**__ the beast spoke and Leo could feel the power in it's voice "W-who are you" Leo started with a slight stutter before he finished strong trying not to show any fear to the being infront of him almost by instincts alone but this just made the being chuckle __**"I see that the visions of my past hosts have been taking there effect on both you body and mind little cub" **__the being spoke after it stopped chuckling with Leo just glaring slightly thinking the being was laughing at him and for all intents and purposes it was before the being spoke again __**"But to answer your question my name is Regulus"**__ to most the name would sound strange but to Leo the name struck a chord in his being as if he knew it before the visions he was having since he was one started to go through his head as he saw all the other people he saw always had ether the same gold lion themed armour or axe which Leo then connected the dots "You're the armour and axe that all those people, I have been seeing were using in battle" Leo spoke with Regulus nodding his head __**"Yes I have been showing you the experiences of my former hosts because I am getting tired of my hosts not living long enough to use my power to its fullest potentiol, even those stupid dragon's host live longer then mine and most the time they kill each other!" **__Regulus said but muttered last part for to himself but Leo heard it and couldn't help but sweat drop at it before he shake his head and then said "well what happens now?" which Regulus replied __**"now you train in not only your body but in my sacred gear and with the experience of my past hosts it should be much easier for you to do it" **__with that said Leo started to fade signifying that he was waking up before he went Leo said "I will make sure I become the strongest yet partner" as he finished saying that Leo disappeared._

_'Flashback End'_

And that is what Leo did he trained in every and anything he could find from the different styles of kung fu dragon,tiger,snake and mantis and other styles of fighting like muai tai, karate, brazilian capero, tai chi, jujitsu and others from his memory that didn't have a name. Leo also learned how to use different weapons like spears, lances, twin blades, maces, axes, the multiple types of swords, halibers, hammers, nunchucks, sais, daggers and bo staffs. He also learned to use medieval ranged weapons like Bows, shurikens, kunai, throwing knifes and crossbows. Leo also trained how to use his Sacred Gear both in its Axe form and Armour form mastering them after 2 years of training and also somehow Leo was able to Breakdown the Beast the Regulus Nemea's version of Juggernaut Drive the Heavenly Dragons use but without losing his mind or life.

Regulus concluded that because Leo had been gaining the experience of all his former hosts even the ones that used Breakdown the Beast from the beginning of his life Leo's body used the humans ability to adapt to anything given time was now able to handle the Breakdown the Beast with out consquencise. And during the training to both his and Regulu's surprise somehow Leo made a new ability that not even Regulus has seen the Sacred Gear been able to use before. Then Regulus started to teach Leo about the different factions of the supernatural world with the big three being the ones he started out with, as Leo learned and trained and used Regulus's energy it started to effect his body changing it giving him the same traits as a Nemean lion like the impenetrable skin which combined with the Sacred Gears sub-abilitly to make Leo immune from taking damage from ranged attacks making him nearly invincible, also Leo gained heightened senses like sight, smell, hearing, taste and touch along with more feline attributes like perfect balance, agility and speed.

Leo shook his head to clear his mind of the old memories and then started to get dressed for school as he moved around his house, most people would be wondering why it was so quiet and the reason why was because Leo lived on his own, he did have family before but because of his mother and fathers profession they both died. His father was from britain, Scotland to be more precise and was a S.A.S soldier who specialized in CQC and espionage missions, his mother was American and was a marine sniper, one of the best but during a joint mission both had sacrificed themselves to protect their team-mates from enemy forces but both died in the process. They had left a huge amount of money to Leo because they had anticipated that they might die during their work so they made sure to set aside money for his use. Leo finished getting dressed in his school uniform which was a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt but because of his build Leo leaves the top two buttons open and doesn't use the ribbon, the uniform also has a matching black pants and brown dress shoes. Leo stared in the mirror in his bath room before sighing then pulling out a ruby-red ribbon before using it to put his hair up in a pony-tail to make sure that his hair didn't in the way, when he saw that it was in place Leo left the bathroom and walked down stairs making himself some toast before grabbing his bag and walked outside making sure he had everything before locking up the house.

Leo walked to the house next door knocking on the door, a man who looked to be in his late forties, had short brown hair that was slicked back but some spiked up at the front, his face had some wrinkles to show his age, he also had glasses on the man also had a blue shirt on with brown trousers and black shoes, this man was known as Mr. Hyoudou but to Leo he was his uncle "Hey uncle Hyo good morning" Leo said in a deep smooth baritone voice with a slight growl undertone in it which to most women it sounded very appealing. Mr. Hyoudou smiled before saying "Morning Leo here to pick up my worthless pervert of a son?" which Mr. Hyoudou finished with a sigh which just caused Leo to laugh because it was always funny to see his aunt and uncle pick fun at their son, Leo stopped laughing before saying "Yes I am, the student President asked me to make sure he wasn't late" with nodding his head before he shouted into the house "Honey is our pervert of a son up yet!?, Leo's here to get him!" with his wife answering "Not yet but he should be up soon!, Leo come in I made some breakfast if you want any!?" with this said Mr. Hyoudou moved aside to let Leo in which he nodded in thanks before he walked to the kitchen were he knew Mrs. Hyoudou was at. When Leo got to the kitchen he was greeted by Mrs. Hyoudou who was woman in her early forties who had long brown hair that went to the small of her back, her face was round and still looked quite young given her age, she was wearing a peach coloured shirt and a blue skirt with brown shoes. "Hey aunty Hyo how have you been?" Leo asked as he sat at the table to wait for Issei to get up, "I am fine Leo dear but I do wish my pervert of a son would wake up himself and not cause you the annoyance of having to get him up yourself" she finished with a sigh while also placing her left hand on her cheek with Leo just chuckling. Now you might be wondering why Leo was calling Mr and Mrs. Hyoudou aunt and uncle was because they were best friends with his parents and so he saw them almost every day when he was younger so he started to call them aunt and uncle.

Leo stopped chuckling when he heard crashing coming from up stairs knowing that it was Issei finialy getting up and probable noticed the time which just made Leo to shack his head at how stupid Issei could be, finally after a few minutes Issei showed up in the kitchen. Iseei was a 17 years old, 2 years younger than Leo also a second-year at Kouh Academy while Leo was a fourth-year, Issei had short brown hair and light brown eyes, Issei wore the Kouh uniform but he left both the blazer and dress shirt un-buttoned while wearing a red T-shirt underneath them and while he wears the dress pants Issei wears a pair of blue and white sneakers in place of the dress shoes. "Morning Mom, Dad and Oh" Issei started before his eyes narrowed when the stopped on Leo who had a slight smirk knowing why Issei stopped like he did because at Kouh Academy Leo had the title of King of Kouh because every girl in the academy lusted after him and that earned him the glares of envy from all the boys including Issei who is part of a group called the perverted trio, "What are you doing here Casanova, here to gloat or something?" Issei asked with venom in his tone but that was cut short when is father smacked him across the back of his head "don't talk to Leo like that he was here to make sure you got to school on time" Mr. Hyoudou said while his son was crouching down using both of his hands to cover his head were his dad hit him, Leo chuckled at before he got up and headed for the front door "Well I better get going now that I know Issei is up, so he should get to school on time I will see guys later" Leo said as he waved over his shoulder with Mr and Mrs. Hyoudou saying bye while Issei was still groaning in pain.

**At Kouh Academy**

Leo was walking through the courtyard smiling and waving at the female students which caused them to blush scarlet and squeal or giggle with each other, Leo heard some soft footsteps approaching him from his left side, already knowing who it was Leo turned to find Koneko Toujou walking beside him with her usual blank expression, Koneko was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, She was wearing the Kouh's Academy girl's uniform minus the shoulder cape. Koneko was a first year student having came into the academy when he just started his fourth year and she already had a nickname which was 'The mascot of Kouh Academy' because of her cute looks which made Leo mentally chuckle before he reached up with his left hand which wasn't caring his bag before he started to pet Koneko on the head, Koneko's eyes closed and started to give off a barely hearable purr but thanks to Leo's own feline hearing he was able to hear it making him smile slightly before saying "Hello kitten, school been fine?". It was sometime during the begining of his fourth year, when he was eating his lunch that he first met Koneko who just started to eat with him and over the course of a few weeks it wouldn't be a surprise to see Leo walking and having lunch with Koneko, some of the girls at the academy were complaining that a first year beat them to the 'king' and so after that Leo started to call her kitten because of her name as a sort of nickname and she never once said to stop so he kept calling her it.

Koneko snapped out of her slight daze before righting herself and said in her normal stoic tone " Yes things have been going well nothing to hard" but even though her face was back to it's usual blank expression she still had a tinge of red while Leo just smiled before saying "Ok if you have any problems just ask" with Koneko nodding her head at this. While Leo was walking with Koneko talking every now and again, as he was having a mental conversation with Regulus **"Leo your being watched"** with Leo answering _"Yes, I know who ever they are has been watching me since I got into school is it the same one as before?" _he asked Regulus** "It is, so far they haven't made a move yet but better be on guard just to be safe"** Leo mentally nodded in agreement while his mind went back into the real world.

**XxXxXxXXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

There standing at the window looking down at Leo and Koneko was young woman with crimson red hair that went down to her thighs, with a single strand of hair sticking out from the top, her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She also had a light skin tone, blue eyes which could sometimes be seen as a blue-green colour, she looked to be in her late teens but her buxom body looked to be on a women in her late twenties,she was about 5ft 8inch in height, this women was called Rias Gremory and she was a Third-year student. Next to Rias was another young woman with the same buxom body as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes, her hair was tied in a pony tail but it was still long enough to reach all the way down to her legs with two strands out from the top and sloping backwards with an orange ribbon keeping her ponytail in place, this woman was called Akeno Himejima, she was 5ft 6Inch in height just two inches shorter that Rias.

"My,my Koneko sure is friendly with Leo-sempai fufufufu" Akeno said before she started to laugh with her crossing her arms under her breasts and putting her left hand on her cheek with her eyes closed but Rias didn't acknowledge her vice-president instead she just watched Leo and Koneko interact before asked "Have you finished gathering the information I asked for?" this question made Akeno stop laughing eyes wide before it seemed she figured out what Rias meant "Ah yes Leo Angelus, 19 years old mother and father both passed away in the line of duty in their respected military, academically the top student in the Academy getting A's in every class for the past 4 years, physically he is far above average out passing even Kiba during running even if Kiba is holding back much of his speed, Leo is also the psuedo-captian of the Kendo club" but she was interrupted by Rias "What do you mean psuedo-captian?" Rais asked with a raised eyebrow and turning around to face Akeno in her confusion which Akeno answered "What I mean is that while he isn't the offical Captian he teaches the kendo team and they look up to him as if he was the leader" Rias nodded in thanks to Akeno for clearing it up for her before she returned back to the window in time to see Leo waving bye to Koneko with a smile and she couldn't help but blush from it even at this distance, Akeno eeing the blush got a sly smile on her face before saying in a teasing tone "My,my are already getting a crush on Leo-sempai, oh my what would people think about their dear Rias-oneesama having a crush on the 'King' , fufufufufuf" Akeno started to laugh teasingly with Rias's face starting to glow a little bit redder hearing this before turning around quickly glaring slightly at her best friend with her cheeks puffed slightly like she was about to pout before saying "No I'm not and don't think I haven't seen you looking at him in a lustful manner especially when he is taking care of the perverted trio" Akeno stopped laughing and blushed slightly before turning her head pouting slightly this was a usual bit of teasing that the two do when they are alone but both knows that there is something about Leo that attracts them to him they just didn't know what.

(At lunch time)

Leo and Koneko could be found up on the roof of the Academy as usual with Leo eating a beef sandwich because of his lion like instincts and Koneko eating some sushi, as they ate and had some small talk about the Academy and any work they did before Leo stopped talking when he saw something out the corner of his eye which made him turn to look out to were the kendo club was were he saw the 'perverted trio' running to the back of it near the girls changing room making Leo growl softly. Leo got up and turned his head back to Koneko and said "I apologies Koneko but I have something very important to deal with and will be back in a few minutes" this confused Koneko but she nodded anyway which Leo smiled and walked away to go deal with the trio.

(With the Trio)

Issei was in heaven as he and his two friends Matsuda and Motohama were peephole that Matsuda and Motohama found which looks right into the kendo clubs changing rooms. Matsuda had two nicknames one the 'Perverted Baldy' and two the 'Sexual harassment paparazzi', he used to be a jock and school sports star before he became very perverted, he is also part of the Photo club. Motohama is the other and final member of the 'Perverted Trio', Motohama has the strange talent to calculate a female's body measurements which earned him the nicknames 'Perverted Glasses' and 'Three Size Scouter'. Issei was watching as his two best friends fight over who was going to see through the hole and just as he was about to jump into the argument he was stopped cold by a deep growl coming from behind which even caused Motohama and Matsuda to stop their argument and slowly as one the three turned around and found Leo standing behind them with his arms crossed and sharp gold lion-like eyes glaring at them coldly with the growl still coming from his throat "Issei" Leo said but it was the tone that made Issei's blood freeze having remembered the last time Leo used that tone, he shivered when that memory surfaced "What have I said about you three peeping on my team" Leo continued narrowing his eyes at the three, while they were shaking, Matsuda got over his fear some how before shouting "We don't have to listen to you Casanova you already have girls coming after you, so why don't you let us experions the beautiful nervana of a girls naked body!" Motohama being spurred on by Matsuda's defiance started shouting in agreement, while Issei normally would jump in with his friends, his memory of what Leo could do was still fresh in his mind so he stayed quite hoping his punishment isn't as bad as his friends. Leo glared coldly at the two fools that started to shout at him and at the corner of his eye he noticed that Issei was being quite, so Leo knew to make Issei's punishment lighter by a small amount.

Leo un-crossed his arms and moved to give the fools their punishment before someone cleared their throat making Leo look over his left shoulder to find all the kendo team fully dressed and has their shinai in their hands, "Oh evening Girls" Leo said having and smiling over his shoulder with some of the girl blushing up a storm because of it but at the front were Leo's top 'students' Murayama and Katase. Murayama was a brown-haired girl who was in second-year at the academy and next to her was Katase who had light brown almost pink hair who was also in second year, they are Leo's best 'student' in the fact they could take more of Leo's training than the other Kendo members. "Good evening sensei" the all the girls chimed back, then Murayama stepped forward before saying "You have our thank sensei for destracting the perverts for long enough to allow us to get changed and also to give them their punishment" Murayama finished in a sinister tone with the other Kendo members bearing their shinai out ready to strike the three perverts with evil glares in their eyes which made the trio to start to shiver in fear and it also made Motohama and Matsuda to hug each other in fear. When Leo heard this he couldn't help the feral smile to appear on his face that made two things to happen one most of the girls blushes returned also caused Murayama and Katase to become slightly wet from it, and two it made the trio to turn ghost white Issei more than the other two because he has seen that smile before when Leo defeated an inter gang for trying to bully some of the younger members of the kendo team, if he heard latley the leader of the gang was still in the hospital with both his arms broken in multiple places, four broken ribs, a broken jaw and a broken nose, Issei couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy when it came to facing a angry Leo.

Leo thought about what his student said before he nodded much to the girls delight and the horror of the trio before he turned around and weaved through the kendo team petting some of the younger ones on the head much to their bliss before he kept walking and shouted over his shoulder "All right you girls have fun and you perverts, try and make it some what of a warm up for them" with his peace said Leo just continued to head back to Koneko so that they could finish their lunch and as he walked away the screams of pain coming from the trio and the sound of shinai smacking against flesh. Up in the window of the old building watching the exchange was Rias, Akeno and Koneko who had left the roof to tell Rias about what Leo was up to and all three saw how he interacted with both the trio and the kendo team, "fufufuf, I like the way that he takes charge the way he does" Akeno said with a slight blush on her face and lust could be seen in her violet eyes, Rias just shook her head at her best friend, "Make a good father" Koneko pointed out in her normal bland tone while she munched on a sweet meat dumpling Leo had made, talking about how Leo interacted with the younger girls similar to how a father would to his younger daughter, at this statement Rias and Akeno blushed red thinking of him being the father to their children before they pushed down those thoughts, "It dosen't matter the fact that both he and Issei have such large amount of energy, Leo more than Issei with Leo's being very refined but still large enough to be coming off him in waves" Rias started with Akeno shivering in pleasure remembering the feeling of Leo's power pressing against her without even trying, even Koneko had a slight blush thinking about his power made her feline instincts always telling her that he was the perfect mate for her. "Then Issei who's power is rough and un-controlled but none the less very potent we better keep an eye on them just to be sure they don't attract the wrong type of attention" Rias finished with the other two nodding their heads in agreement.

(After School)

As Leo started to head home crossing the bridge but stopped when he saw Issei talking to a girl which made Leo narrow his eyes in suspicion as he knew that no normal woman would go near Issei let alone talk to him, **"Leo becareful that girl is not human, from the scent I would peg her as a Fallen" **Regulus warned his host and while Leo acknowledged him Leo was to focused on the fact that while the Fallen was playing the innocent girl act she was leaking huge amounts of blood lust and Killing Intent but Issei in all his perversion didn't sense it which irked Leo a bit because of how stupid Issei could get when he started to become perverted. Leo sighed before scratching the back of his head before mentally said _"I will have to follow him to make sure that Fallen doesn't kill him" _which he then headed for his house to get into better fighting gear.

(End of Date)

Issei was having the time of his life after finally getting a girlfriend and had an amazing date now he and his girlfriend 'Yuma' were at the park near the fountain, 'Yuma' turned to face Issei before saying "Hey, Issei?" which Issei answered "Yes, Yuma?" 'Yuma' did a shy face before speaking up "can you do something for me to comimerate our date?" this statement caused Issei's imagination to go crazy with him thinking it would be a kiss so he said "Sure anything, Yuma" because of his daydreaming Issei didn't notice the sinister smile that appeared on 'Yuma's face, "Can you please die?" this snapped Issei out of his daydream "E-eeh, I-i'm sorry I think I heard wrong, could you please repeat that" which 'Yuma' did "I said could you please die" before Issei could comprehend what was going on 'Yuma' had created a spear of light and aimed to thrust it through Issei's mid-section but that plan was stopped when a obsidian gauntlet struck her square in the face and hit with such strength that it sent her flying back and through three trees. Issei snapped out of his shock before he looked in front of him to be surprised to see that Leo was standing in front of him but the clothes Leo was wearing he didn't recognised (Think lancer from Fate/Zero but has gauntlets on his hands) "Issei" Leo spoke and Issei could hear the power coming from his tone "You need to get going right now" but before Issei could answer the tree's that 'Yuma' under exploded and a much older looking 'Yuma' with almost nothing in terms clothing which consist of a black strap-like objects (that resembled leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small length of chains hanging from them, shoulder gaurd-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder and black thigh-high heel boots. (Issei gained a nose bleed and started giggling pervertedly, making Leo get a twitch in his right eyebrow and was half tempted to smack Issei over the head) she was holding her nose where Leo had stuck but she had a glare of anger as she stared at Leo before she shouted "How dare, you strike me you lowly human!" then she drew her arms back with her nose red because of how bruised it was (though Leo thought he hit her with enough strength to break her nose) creating over 20 light spears, apon seeing this Issei turned to run while Leo was happy that Issei had left meaning he didn't have to hold back.

As the spears were launched Leo started to weave through them never letting them hit him (even though they couldn't anyway) and as he got closer to 'Yuuma' she started to get more desperate throwing more spears at a quicker pace but the flow of energy that made the spears up was not as refined meaning they were less stable and some of the spears disappeared half way to Leo. Leo got to just under her before he pushed off the ground rocketing up into the air at frightening speed reaching 'Yuma' in under a second, time seemed to slow as 'Yuma's' face widened in shock before Leo struck her with a kick to the face which launched her to the ground causing all of her spears to disappear because of her lack of concentration, Leo landed softly with no noise and Leo just faced towards to wear 'Yuma' had crashed and just as he was about to go over to were she was his heightened hearing heard a loud scream of Issei causing him to turn quickly to face to were was coming from before he thought _"Dammit Issei!" _then he heard laughing coming from were 'Yuma' was so he turned to face that way only to see Issei lying on the ground with a hole in his solar plex, and next to 'Yuma' was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that seemed to obscured her right eye and her eye colour was brown, her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black high heeled shoes.

Leo couldn't help but look at the new womans cleavage because her trenchcoat was open at the top giving Leo a view of her breast and cleavage. "Hahahah, having some problems with a simple human there Raynare?" the new woman said to 'Yuman' who is really called Raynare, this statement caused Raynare to comically shoot off the ground and start shouting at the new woman "I was not Kalawarner, he just caught me off guard is all!" Raynare finished with her crossing her arms under her breasts pushing them up slightly before turning her head to the side while making a huffing sound, the woman now known as Kalawarmer just chuckled at her old friend before she turned to face Leo but his eyes were covered by his hair, "Well it doesn't matter I took care of the target now we just have to finish the witness, which is such a shame he is pretty hot" Kalawarmer said with the end quote casually before making a yellow spear of light, with Raynare copying her movements and made her own one. Leo streached his right arm out causing the two female Fallen to tense, then a deep gold coloured light started to be generated by Leo's hand which caused the two Fallen to turn their heads away and when the light was gone in it's place was a golden battle axe with the blade coming out of a roaring lion's head. Rayanre and Kalawarmer looked in surprise at the weapon then Leo started to talk which such power that both women secretly got warm because of it, "You know, I wasn't going to use this just in case Issei got hit in the cross fire but now that you killed him I don't need to keep my power suppressed right any more" as he finished this statement a aura of burnt Gold colouring exploded from Leo with the pressure started to press down onto the two Fallen before faster than the two could fallow, Leo swung his axe causing a air pressure that sped towards them which they tried to block it with their spear but the strength behind the attack still pushed them back about 5 feet. The two Fallen breathed heavily and to their surprise their spears of light broke apart in their hands, Leo leaned his axe against his shoulder before he said "Be grateful that I didn't aim at you, next time I won't miss" the two fallen looked at him in shock before they felt a cut appear on their cheek which caused them to turn around and to their fear (and secret arousal) all the tree's behind them were cut down in that one swing, they quickly turned to face Leo fearing that he would kill them but froze when he started talked again "Leave, now before I changed my mind" the two fallen looked at each other then Leo who raised and eyebrow then he continued "Well?" with this the two women quickly started to fly away to get away from the powerful warrior.

Leo sighed before he made walked towards Issei's dead body, then Leo kneeled down next to Issei before saying "Sorry pal thought I could protect you" Leo then closed his eyes but then a crimson glow caused his eyes to open to see a crimson summoning circle to appear and what followed surprised him the most because the person that appeared in the circle was none other than Rias Gremory and Leo had only one thing to say "Well I be damned".

**XxXxxXXxxxxxXxXXxXxX**

**Author's note: And done hope you guys liked it but my grans funeral is tomorrow and College work is starting to pile up so I won't be able to update like I want but I hope this sates you (my readers) untill I can get the time to write my other fanfiction chapters but until then.**

**Paladin out.**


End file.
